The present disclosure generally relates to a vehicle seat assembly, and more particularly relates to a mid-cushion pivot arrangement for a vehicle seat.
Vehicles having two or three rows of seating are known to include sliding seats positioned behind a first row of seats. The sliding seats can be moved toward a forward position to provide access to a rearward portion of the vehicle cab located behind the sliding row of seats. For example, vehicles having three rows of seating are known to provide increased passenger ingress and egress space to and from a third row of seating by sliding the second row of seating into the forward position. Vehicles having two rows of seating are also known to provide ingress and egress space to and from a cargo area located behind the second row of seating by sliding the second row of seating into a forward position.
In addition to sliding, or instead of sliding, some vehicle seats are tiltable to provide access to a third row of seats and/or a cargo area disposed behind the tiltable seat. One known tiltable arrangement includes a seat cushion pivotable about its forward end. In this arrangement, when the vehicle seat is pivoted about the forward end of the seat cushion, the seat back connected to the cushion pivots together with the seat cushion as a single unit. Unfortunately, this arrangement requires the user to lift the entire weight of the seat cushion and seat back while pivoting the seat. In addition, a large trajectory is created as a result of the entire seat being pivoted. Further, in some tilting seat arrangements, a latching arrangement is provided wherein a rear end of the seat cushion latches on an associated striker positioned on the vehicle floor (or vice versa). This can create a pinch hazard, which is exacerbated due to the seat back and the entire seat cushion contributing to the weight applying downward pressure.